


Survivors of the Southern Sun

by KGoblin



Category: Space Mutiny (1988), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: After an explosive chain reaction from the crash of the Viper ship in the docking bay, the hulking remnant of the Southern Sun generation ship falls through a wormhole, crashing through a CIS battleship and incidentally saving the Republic ship, Tranquility.





	Survivors of the Southern Sun

"We're registering atmosphere loss on nearly every deck!" a bridge officer shouted, trying to make herself heard over the chaos, "The engine is going critical, we've lost all control of power output!" A console across the room suddenly exploded, launching an unlucky ensign back in a crumpled heap. The lights overhead flickered and switched to emergency blue.

"Commander Jansen, we've got navigation partially online," another officer announced, and a large bearded man in blue and white robes hurried over. "We can't modify our course, but the explosions certainly did. We're heading directly for a massive wormhole, we have no idea what's on the other side." Commander Jansen stood up straight, looking at the display with horror.

"Everyone, take emergency positions and brace for impact!"

 

 

\-----

 

 

Luminara Unduli stood at the bridge of the _Tranquility_ , watching the star ships battle outside. The destroyer had been crippled in a surprise attack, and though they'd sent out distress signals, the Mirialan knew that no reinforcements could possibly arrive in time. She clasped her hands behind her back, watching the nearby wormhole with apprehension. It seemed to be getting larger, and she was considering how it could be used to the Republic's advantage when a nearly destroyed cruiser rocketed out, directly towards the CIS ship. She watched, wide eyed, as the miracle ship rammed into the droid battleship, obliterating both.

"General, did you see that?" a clone officer asked, in awe. Luminara couldn't muster a response, still shocked. She saw her fighter fly out of one of the hangars of _Tranquility_.

"Master, there are still life forms aboard that ship!" she heard her padawan yell over the comms, and suddenly her mind snapped back into action.

"Commander Gree," Luminara called, turning about, "Gather a rescue force and make preparations to evacuate that ship. Lieutenant Muraan, begin a scan of the ship and find those survivors. Let's find out who just saved our lives.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The clone rescue team dropped down through a ripped out section of the hull, landing in a simple hallway. Their boots clicked with the sound of magnets, and they searched the nearby area. They came across a sealed door, and their sensors indicated lifeforms on the other side.

"General, we've found some of the survivors," Gree said, "They're locked behind a sealed blast door."

"Understood, commander," Luminara said over the comm, "Establish an emergency airlock and get those survivors to safety." The clones got to work, setting up an energy barrier to block off the area they stood in, directly in front of the door.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Lieutenant Lemont stood at one of the consoles, pointing Captain Devers' pistol at the door, which someone was currently cutting through. Captain Devers and Commander Jansen were seriously injured, leaving her as the senior officer on deck. The two other ensigns with weapons had them pointed at the door as well.

"Don't fire unless fired upon," Lemont ordered, "We don't know if these are friendly or not. They could be here to scavenge the ship, or to rescue us. Stay alert."

The door finally fell open, and the room got much colder. Outside the door was a group of six men in white and green armor, and a strange field of blue energy spanned the hall behind them. Beams of light poured in from the men's helmet lights, and the leader stepped into the room.

"General, we found the survivors," he said, tapping his helmet, "Send a shuttle to my location, we need medics asap." Lemont stood, holding the officer's pistol leveled at the man as she approached cautiously.

"How did you know where we were?" she asked, looking back at the other armored men, "We didn't get out a distress signal before the accident, and we fell through a wormhole."

"That wormhole sent you right through a Seppie destroyer," the leader said, his smirk clear in his voice, "Saved our lives and that of our ship. I'm Commander Gree, commander of the 41st Elite Corps." He held out a gloved hand for a handshake. Lemont took it warily.

"Elite Corps of what army?" she asked.


End file.
